


Little Moments

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cigarettes, Female Friendship, Friendship, Fun, Male-Female Friendship, Random & Short, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: A collection of short, hopefully humorous stories with very little plot about occurrences in Violet's Chaldea. I wanted to write them but didn't feel that they'd fit in with my more extensive story ideas so here they are.
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Little Moments

“Hey Mash, Saber Lily, want to see a trick?” Violet asked, looking up from the work she was doing on her tablet.

Mash and Saber Lily stopped their conversation on the lounge’s couch and turned their attention to the master. “Of course, Senpai,” replied Mash.

“Okay.” Violet pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“Senpai?!” Mash exclaimed in surprise.

Violet held up her hand to silence her before proceeding. She pulled out a cigarette and put it between her lips. She then attempted to light it.

Behind her, in a smooth motion Hektor reached over her shoulder, plucked the cigarette out of her mouth,and lit it with the lighter before sticking it in his own mouth and walking away.

Violet watched him as he left the lounge, probably to the smoking room nearby before pulling out another.

“Master-” Saber Lily began.

Violet held up a finger and attempted to light the new cigarette, but this time the lighter would not light.

She felt a presence come up behind her. Long blue hair brushed her cheeks. She looked up with the cigarette in her mouth to see Caster Cu hanging over her. He plucked the cigarette from her lips and lit it with his flame. He started puffing the cigarette as he left the room.

“Senpai-”

Violet put a third cigarette in her mouth. She didn’t even have time to try lighting it before an armored hand pulled it from her lips.

She turned to see Vlad with the cigarette in his hand, his red eyes looking down at her.

“You know better than to soil yourself with such things, my young friend,” he said as he crushed the stick in his hand and threw it in the trash near the exit.”

When he left, Violet turned to her friends with a smile.

“Senpai, what was that?” asked Mash.

“Happens every time I try to smoke a cig,” Violet said, putting down the cigarettes and leaning back into the couch.

“Senpai, I’ve never seen you smoke before. Are you interested in it?”

“Nope! I just happened to find that pack in storage,” she replied, kicking her legs. “It’s bad for you, you know. That nicotine’s addictive. You get hooked on it and next thing you know your teeth are hideous and you’re hacking up a lung. Can really mess up your voice too. If that happened, Phantom would have my head”

“Then what was all that?” asked Saber Lily.

“I noticed that Chaldea had a supply of cigarettes and loose tobacco that some of the servants and staff members use. I got curious one day and decided to try one out. I was trying to light one with a barbecue lighter when Holmes took it away from me. Said it, objectively, didn’t suit me before throwing it away. I tried again but the second time Kiyohime kicked up a fuss about ‘Anchin-sama’s’ health. Third time, I was just curious about the reactions now, I went to the smoking room to light up. Robin took it from me and used it himself. I’ve done it a couple more times just to see what would happen. Hans took it out of my mouth and called me an idiot. Kintoki took mine and said it was bad for me (Sounds hypocritical, but he _is_ a heroic spirit). Even Billy took it from me!” Violet exclaimed, sitting up. “He’s younger than me and he had the audacity to take it and use it himself!”

“Well, they’re right, Senpai. It really _doesn’t_ suit you,” Mash replied. “Plus it’s unhealthy. They probably don’t want you to get sick from them.”

Saber Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before her face turned bright red. “Master,” she said cautiously, “do a lot of the men who take away the cigarettes then use it themselves?”

“Yeah.” Violet looked at the young saber. She had an idea where this question was going, but she figured she’d hear it out till the end.

“D-does that mean...I-indirect kiss…” she stuttered, hands pressed to her cheeks in embarrassment. “And so many…”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Violet replied nonchalantly. She counted off the list of names on her fingers. “Caster Cu, Lancer Cu, Hektor, Billy, Robin, both Kintokis...Don’t tell the last two, they’ll flip out. Anyone else usually just throws it away.” It’s not like the thought hadn’t occurred to her the first few times.

“Senpai!” Mash exclaimed with a blush.

“So effortless….I see. Master is an experienced woman…” Saber Lily said with trembling reverence.

“Yo, don’t start with that. People will get the wrong idea.”


End file.
